


Sueño humedo (YangxBlake)

by queer_girl



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hot Sex, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_girl/pseuds/queer_girl
Summary: Yang ha teniendo fantasías sexuales con Blake desde un par de semanas y se aleja de ella para enfriar su cabeza, pero Blake la quiere cerca, más de lo que ella imagina.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sueño humedo (YangxBlake)

–¿Qué? –dijo Blake sorprendida mirando a Yang aun procesando lo que acababa de oír.

Yang estaba muy nerviosa. No debió haber dicho algo como eso. Mientras se mordía una uña y un silencio se imponía entre ellas dos, no pudo evitar mirar como la falda de Blake le dejaba ver sus piernas, como casi no le tapaba el trasero, como la blusa se le ajustaba en los pechos, como su cabello negro brillaba y como sus orejas se movían ligueramente, captando las sensaciones del ambiente. Si no se equivocaba, Blake iba a darse cuenta de cómo su pulso se alteraba y como sus pupilas se dilataban, dios, ella misma podía sentirse alterada.

–Estoy teniendo fantasías en mis sueños y… –se sentía muy avergonzaba diciéndoselo aun con la adrenalina que generaba su cuerpo, apretaba los puños mientras hablaba –me he estado alejando un poco de ti, porque…

Estaba sentaba en la cama mirando al suelo, así que vio como los pies de Blake y sus atractivas piernas se acercaban lentamente a ella, lo que hacía que se pusiera aún más nerviosa al hablar.

–Soñabas conmigo –de pronto se sentía pequeña y absorbida por la voz seductora y baja que Blake estaba usando en ella. Trago profundo cuando sintió su mano posarse en su mejilla haciéndola subir la vista –¿verdad?

Estaba hechizaba por sus ojos, en como desde ese ángulo sus pecho saltaban ante sus vista y por como la miraba fijamente. Blake la hizo ponerse de pie –pensé que estaría fuera de lugar si no podía evitar mirarte, necesitaba tomar algo de aire, intentar dejar de sentirme… así.

–Pensé que estaba haciendo algo mal, pensé que estabas rechazándome –le dijo Blake mirándola ligeramente hacia arriba ahora que estaba de pie. Sus pechos estabas casi tocándose.

–Más bien diría que lo hacía por tu propia seguridad –bromeó Yang intentando no dejarse llevar por la atmosfera sexy que se estaba creando entre ellas. El uniforme simplemente le quedaba tan ceñido…

–¿Y qué pasa si no quiero que me protejas? –le dijo Blake al oído mientras sus pechos se rozaban –¿Qué pasaría si te pido que no te contengas? –susurro cerca de su boca. Podía oler el aroma del cabello de Yang y escuchar como su corazón se agitaba.

Yang pareció reaccionar de pronto ante sus palabras y sus mensajes lascivos –Blake… si no estás segura de esto –respiro sobre su boca –si estás jugando a algún tonto laberinto mental, te advierto que no es gracioso –sentía como con cada respiración pesaba sus pechos se rozaban cada vez más, sentía como los pezones comenzaban a notársele a Blake a través de la blusa.

Blake junto su boca solo un segundo con la de ella, dejándola anhelante y perdida –Yang… no te contengas.

De pronto Blake vio como los ojos violeta de la rubia se tornaban rojos y supo que estaba a punto de conocer un lado de Yang con el que solo había soñado. Un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando sintió como Yang juntaba sus bocas en un frenesí rápido y lleno de deseo, mientras sus manos bajaban por su cintura hasta llegar a apretar su trasero.

Un jadeo se le escapo dentro de su boca mientras la consumía la sensación de sus manos tocándola tan descaradamente. Yang le subió una pierna para poder tener más acceso a su trasero mientras sentía sus pechos excitados frotarse con los suyos. 

–Blake… -susurro Yang mientras saqueaba su boca y apegaba su pelvis con la suya, necesitándola más cerca. Blake tenía las manos entre sus cabellos, tomando todo lo que Yang le ofrecía, dándole todo lo que le demandaba.

Yang sintió como la lengua ligeramente rasposa de Blake se abría camino por su cuello mientras tomaba el control, sus manos pequeñas comenzaban a desabrocharle la camisa mientras sus dientes se clavaban en su cuello, causándole escalofríos y más urgencia de llenarse de ella.

Blake la miraba con sus ojos ámbar mientras la despojaba de su camisa escolar y metía sus manos por sobre sus sostenes y apretaba sus pechos. Fue su turno de meter sus manos entre sus cabellos mientras sentía su boca dirigirse hacia abajo y sus dientes raspar su clavícula.

–Ahh… –gimió Yang cuando Blake bajo la copa de sus sujetador y se metió un pezón a la boca para succionarlo con fuerza. Era en doloroso y a la vez placentero, junto las piernas cuando Blake succiono justo al lado de su pezón dejándole un chupón que contrastaba contra su piel blanca.

Era mejor que todas las fantasías con las que había estado soñando, todo su cuerpo se sentía al límite mientras Yang mordía suavemente las puntas excitadas de sus pechos. Necesitaba demostrarle que ella se sentía igual, quería se ella quien la provocara, que la tentara, pero estaba tan perdida entre sus brazos y sus pasión… no había contado con la respuesta dura y demandante que Blake le había dado.

Cuando le dio un segundo de descanso a sus pechos, Yang aprovecho y la hizo dar media vuelta, Blake tuvo que afirmarse de la litera superior cuando el cuerpo de Yang cubrió sus espalda, mientras apegaba su pelvis a la de ella, sintiendo la curva de su trasero mientras le sacaba al camisa de dentro de la falda y comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones impacientemente. Tenía una necesidad tan urgente… –a la mierda con los botones –le dijo justo antes de con un movimiento preciso, tirar de ambas parte de la camisa haciendo que los botones saltaran por el suelo y sobre la litera inferior.

–¿Esto es lo que soñaste? –le dijo Blake con voz suave y sedosa mientras subía una mano y la apoyaba en la mejilla de Yang, provocándola.

–Casi… –le dijo Yang mientras procedía a oler su cuello y su piel mientras repartía besos por su espalda al despojarla de la camisa y abriéndole el sujetado desde atrás y liberando sus pechos –en mi sueño era más bien… –se apegó a ella por la espalda otra vez, para ponerle las manos sobre la cintura y subir lenta y tortuosamente hacia sus pechos, los que comenzó a acariciar esquivamente por abajo, mientras sentía como Blake comenzaba a desesperarse por más contacto. Su respiración abandonaba sus pulmones y sus caderas se movían inquietas, hasta que sintió que si Yang no avanzaba iba a matarla.

–Yang…–la susodicha no se dio por aludida y siguió tocándola superficialmente –Yang… porfavor…

–Ahora si comienza a parecerse a lo que he soñado tantas veces –le dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos a manos llenas, presionándola contra ella mientras empujándola ligeramente la hacía apoyar su rodilla apoyarse en la litera de abajo. Tuvo que sujetarse de la litera de arriba para no caerse cuando sintió la mano derecha de Yang bajar por su piel hasta evadir su falda y acariciarle el interior de los muslos.

Yang le mordió el hombro mientras tanteaba por sobre sus ropa interior su reacción a un contacto tan íntimo y volvió a gemir cuando sintió su excitación –Mhhhh estas mojada…

–Yaaang…más –logro susurrar mientras se sonrojaba y tiraba de su cabello.

Yang comenzó a pasar sus dedos con cada vez más rudeza por sobre su ropa interior, los gemidos suaves de Blake hacían que ella comenzara a mojarse también. Yang la hizo lamer dos de sus dedos mientras le susurraba halagos sobre como la deseaba sobre su oído. Hizo a un lado la tela molesta que le impedía llegar a tocarla del todo y finalmente toco su vulva mientras Blake la tiraba el cabello y movía más caderas intentando que se moviera un poco más rápido.

Comenzaron a temblarle las piernas cuando sus dedos pasaron de arriba abajo sobre sus labios externos y una presión en el bajo vientre le hizo dar un pequeño saltito cuando Yang fue directo a acariciar su clítoris a un ritmo frenético que envió espasmos de placer a su cuerpo. Gemía intentando contenerse, pero sin lograrlo, mientras con la otra mano la rubia apretaba su pezón entre sus dedos, contrastando las sensaciones, llevando aún más lejos.

Podía sentir sus pechos contra su espalda, su aliento en su cuello, su mano izquierda torturando su pecho. Su mano izquierda hacia ahora circulo sobre sus clítoris y las sensaciones le quitaban la fuerza. Cuando se volvió demasiado y se sentía sin fuerzas para sostenerse, apoyo ambas rodillas y antebrazos en la litera frente a ella.

Yang la siguió mientras caía sobre la cama y callaba sus gemidos contra las frazadas. Su trasero quedaba alzado en esa posición y la falda que lo cubría realzaba sus virtudes. Comenzó a depositarle besos por la espalda mientras descendía hacia atrás, dejándola sin su toque, a lo que Blake inmediatamente reclamó.

–Yang… –la llamo en tono suplicante mientras la miraba hacia atrás. El sonrojo de sus mejillas hacia a Yang querer gruñir de satisfacción al verla a su merced.

La miro a los ojos para que entendiera lo que planeaba hacer, mientras le levantaba la falda tirándosela hacia adelante y la tomaba por los muslos poniéndola al borde de la cama, acercando su centro a su cara. Se arrodillo frente a la fuente de su deseo aun mirando a los ojos a su compañera de equipo.

Blake sentía como las manos fuertes de Yang la arrastraban hacia atrás para acercarla, tomándola desde los glúteos. No pudo seguir mirando, pero sentía la respiración de Yang sobre su vulva y si no hacía algo, comenzaría a sentirse en extremo avergonzada de que la estuviera mirando así. Solo pensar en sus ojos rojos de pasión sobre ella la hacía mojarse y volvía a avergonzarse pensando en que Yang estaba viéndolo todo. Sus pequeños jadeos solo lograban que Yang se derritiera cada vez más por ella.

–Pudo ver cómo te estas excitando maldición –le dijo besándole las piernas y el trasero.

Sin previo aviso tenía la lengua la boca de Yang succionando su clítoris lo que la hizo apretar las manos en puños mientras su cuerpo la complacía enviándome ondas de placer, cálida, mojada, donde todo lo que importaba era como Yang comenzaba a bombear despacio dos dedos dentro de ella mientras con su lengua hacia círculos rápidos sobre sus clítoris, enviándola otra vez al abismo.

Estaba subiendo a la cima y podía sentirlo en como sus piernas comenzaban a sacudirse sin control y sus gemidos se volvían incontenibles mientras Yang la acercaba aún más y comenzaba a penetrarla con su lengua. Dejo caer sus brazos y solo se apoyó sobre su pecho mientras comenzaba a empujar las caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con las embestidas duras de la rubia.

–Yang… ahh… creo que voy… ahhhh –Yang capto el mensaje perfectamente y siguió con su ataque aún más rápido, mientras escuchaba a Blake romperse en mil pedazos y estallar contra su boca, escuchando su nombre salir de sus labios una otra vez, a la vez que su boca se llenaba de dulce fluido. Su cuerpo siguió viniéndose mientras Yang continuaba estimulándola, hasta que volvió a explotar una vez más contra su boca.

Yang sentía su propia roja interior mojada y su centro hinchado mientras apretaba las piernas y tomaba todo lo que Blake le entregaba. De a poco fue atenuando sus caricias para dejar a su compañera bajar del abismo en el que había saltado.

Se dejó caer junto a Blake para seguir admirando lo hermosa que le parecía, no se arrepentía de nada, pero ahora cuando las pasiones bajaban un poco, se sentía expectante de lo que Blake iba a decirle.

Blake cayó sobre la cama extendida y exhausta, mirando de lado, vio a Yang aun con sujetador y uniforme situarse junto a ella mientras su pecho subía y bajaba y sus ojos brillaban, casi tanto como la sonrisa tonta que le estaba dando mientras la miraba a los ojos. No tenía aun claro que era todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se sentía… segura, hechizada, deslumbrada por la magia y el placer que había experimentado gracias a Yang, quería hacerla sentir tan bien como ella se había sentido. Se puso con dificultad de lado, aun sintiéndose temblar luego de sus orgasmos y suavemente beso a Yang en la comisura de la boca, sonrojándose. Después de todo, la timidez se estaba haciendo presente lentamente, no quería dejarla ganar, quería demostrarle...

–Yang –le dijo sobre sus labios –quiero probarte…

Continuará…


End file.
